Behind Closed Doors
by Gracie-San
Summary: My brothers are all polite, sweet, and kindhearted. But you never know what happens behind closed doors, especially mine. Behind my door was abuse, horror, maybe even a little bit of hell. Oneshot.


**I thought, maybe I should do another oneshot, only this time it's for Harry Potter since I've been doing a lot of Outsiders lately. This one is quite serious, and I thought it would be a good idea to do. R&R for me please.**

I've been thinking about this for a long while, and I guess I have a confession to make. A confession that is shocking and full of hurt. One that would never be expected. One that has screwed with my brain and has messed me up so bad that I watch my children constantly to make sure Lily doesn't end up like the person I am today.

See, my brothers were all kind-hearted, sweet, polite, what a true gentleman is, on the outside. But you don't know everything that goes on behind closed doors, especially mine. What happened behind my closed door was abuse, horror, maybe even a little bit of hell. Yet, no one even noticed.

* * *

It all started the day I turned seven. It was really early morning. The horizon was a yellowish-orange and I had especially gotten up early to see it, so it could be sort of a birthday present to myself. I was leaning on the window looking out, lost in my own little world. Percy had come in quietly so as to not disturb my trance. "Happy birthday, Gin," he whispered quietly in my ear.

I wasn't expecting to see him right there and I jumped as in a reaction. I put my heart to my chest and whispered, "Merlin, Percy! I haven't even been seven for a full 10 minutes and you give me a heart attack!" I tried to slow my breathing down, get it back to normal so I could talk normally. I sat on the bed and asked, "So, what are you doing in here so early?"

He sat next to me on the bed. "Well, Ginny, you're starting to mature into a very, pretty young lady." As he said this, he cast his eyes over my body, as if he was trying to see through my clothes. He brushed his finger across my lips and I shivered slightly at the touch and I moved back a little bit.

"Yeah, I guess I am. What are you getting at?" I didn't like the way he was looking at me so I backed up even more but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer.

"Well, I'm saying that when you get older, a lot of boys are going to want to snog you and I just think you should be prepared." He smoothed a strand of hair out of my eye.

"Percy, what do you mean I should be prepared?" I started fidgeting and tried to move away but he had a tight hold on my wrist. "Percy, do you mind letting me go? You're hurting me," I whimpered. He loosened the hold on my wrist but he didn't let go.

"Well, I'm saying maybe you should start practicing. With me." He cupped my face in his smashed his lips against mine. I tried to push him off but it wouldn't work, he was too strong. He laid me down on the bed and started kissing my neck.

"Percy, no! What are you doing? No! Stop!" I started to yell, and he threw his hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet, or else," he said in a dark voice. He started kissing my neck again and I started to whimper and he pinned me down with his body, using his mouth to stifle my protests.

He lifted his head from mine so he could breathe. "Ginny, you're going to have to be quiet or else I'll have to gag you." I took this oppurtunity to push him, but he grabbed my wrists and twisted them. I squealed in pain and he said, "Don't worry love, this will only hurt for a bit." He had a handkerchief in his backpocket, "just in case" he needed it.

He tied it around mouth and I could hardly breathe. "There, now we can be a little bit quieter, can't we?" he said in a mocking tone.

* * *

He didn't enter me or anything. Oh, no, I was too young for that then, he said he wanted to wait. I was too young, and not woman enough to have sex... yet. It was at the tender age of nine where he thought it would be a good time to start. Then along with getting raped, there was the silencing charm, just so he, and no one else, could hear me scream and listen to how much hurt and torture he was giving.

* * *

I was skipping up the stairs, excited that my favorite uncle, Billius Weasley, was coming over. We rarely saw him, and when we did, it always seemed as if our Burrow turned into a party. We'd listen to muggle music and play games outside, just enjoying each other's company.

I was in a happy mood, humming a tune to myself and went into my room to grab a picture I drew so I could show it to my uncle. Seeing as it was in the middle of the day, I didn't care to lock the door. I mean, he wouldn't come into my room, in broad daylight, with my whole family downstairs, unless he said, "Silencio" loud enough for me to acknowledge his present.

"Well, someone's happy to see me," he said, having a look on his face that everyone found so adorable.

"I hope you know I have no problem screaming, yelling, or jumping out the window." I looked down. "What are you doing here?" I asked quietly and hesitantly. I was supposed to be happy. I get to see my favorite uncle, yet the happiness faded away just like the seasons.

"Love, you can go ahead and scream. I put on the silencing charm. We can make as much noise as we want to." He grabbed me by my waist and pulled his body against mine. He growled lowly and attached his mouth to my neck.

"Percy! No! Stop! Please! Help me!" He pinned me up against the wall and pulled up my dress.

"Don't worry, we're both going to enjoy this, Ginny," he said while kissing his way down to my chest while I still protested.

He lifted up my shirt and fondled me, touching me in a way, that I honestly didn't like to be touched. Running his hands over things in forbidden places, but I couldn't stop him. I just laid there and breathed.

* * *

When he was done, he just walked downstairs like nothing happened and told me to get myself cleaned up so nobody would get suspicious.

Then the thing that killed me the most was that he acted like it never happened.

* * *

"There's my little sister!" said a voice. I turned around and there he was. "I was looking all over for you! You know, Uncle Bilius is looking forward to seeing you!"

I just looked at him, trying to figure out what wires in his brain were scrambled. It was if he wasn't in my room, molesting me or raping me, like he just went to the bathroom.

He nudged me to let me know that I need to answer or else I'll be in for some consequences. "Great! I have something to show him!" I said in a cheery voice.

He led me to Uncle Bilius and acted like a brother should. He teased me, told me he loved me, every brotherly duty you could think of.

* * *

It was a sick game he played. A game where you're trapped in a room, and you have to figure you're way out without losing too many lives. In my case, my lives were my hope and faith.

In some ways, I wished it were Percy that died instead of Fred. He didn't deserve to die. He did nothing wrong. He treated me like a brother should treat his sister. Fred treated me with respect and honor and dignity while Percy just treated me as his sex slave.

Not everything is what it appears, and looks can be deceiving. That's why you never know what happens behind closed doors.

**So, do you guys think I need to edit or add some more stuff to it? Cause, I mean, it seems a little choppy, well to me anyways, but I mean, everyone has their own opinion. R&R for me! **


End file.
